


you never expect to fall in love the way that you do

by soonchanbby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonchanbby/pseuds/soonchanbby
Summary: long car rides lead to mark recalling his fondest memories of his love, donghyuck.





	you never expect to fall in love the way that you do

mark always thought that love at first sight was just a myth. he didn't think it actually happened, let alone that it would ever cross his path. but when mark looks to his right to find donghyuck in the passenger seat of his car, singing along to his favorite song, it takes him back to the first time they met. when donghyuck shyly reached out his hand to introduce himself, eyes bright and pretty smile wide, mark knew. maybe, he had even fallen. just a little.

 

\---

 

that day, which is now two years in the past, mark still remembers as though it was just yesterday. he remembers the way the spring flowers had just begun to bloom, how the wind stirred the stray leaves beneath his feet as he walked to school that morning. it was beautiful, he remembers. he sometimes wonder if it's fate that made the sun shine so brightly that day, uncharacteristic of his town, where overcast days were the norm. 

 

but, back then, back before mark had ever been in love, love had never crossed his mind. he didn't believe in love at first sigh, he didn't believe in fate. he never took interest in others, really. no girls at his school ever caught his eye, and he never gave it much thought. 

he recalls that day with ease, where, just hours before the two had met, mark sat with a pout in the passenger seat of his mother's car, on the way to some stupid party that he was forced into going to. 

mark's mother was an accomplished realtor, and she always dragged mark along to her business parties with her and her colleagues for their annual 'end of the year celebration'. mark, in turn, hated this. there was nothing mark liked about being surrounded by his mother's middle aged coworkers (who were usually drunk by the time they arrived). they'd all run to mark as soon as he arrived and pinch his cheeks, and the usual, "you look so grown up!"

rarely, was there ever people mark's age who attended these parties. on the few occasions that there were, they were either super quiet, and didn't talk to mark, or they were overwhelmingly talkative, and wouldn't leave him alone. neither made these gatherings more enjoyable. 

this time, mark thought, it'd just be the same as it always had the past four, five years that mark went. touchy drunks, one or two weird teens, and bad music. he just wanted it to be done. 

they arrive just before dusk, and mark knows they won't be leaving soon. a long sigh escapes his mouth as he slowly exits the car. 

"mark, at least act like you want to be here. you'll be fine." his mother says. "there'll be kids your age."

"you say that every time." mark waves his hand in her direction.

"mr. lee's son will be here, do you remember mr. lee?" mark's mom asks. "his son's your age, talk to him!"

mark nods, but he hasn't seen mr. lee in years, not since he was like, ten or eleven. he doesn't remember him, let alone his son.

he trails behind his mother shyly as they walk up to the fancy convention hall, where the party is being held. she enters quickly, and he's dragged along side her. he exchanges awkward "hello"'s, and "how are you?"'s with random people who somehow know him, but who he can't recall. he somehow manages to escape the hoard of people who surround him to go search for somewhere to sit. after a few minutes of aimless wandering, he finds a table towards the back of the big ball room. he sets his jacket down on a chair and leaves it there for a second so he can go get a drink. 

 he knows where the drinks are, and to get there he'll have to cross paths with his mother's friends again, which he isn't really looking forward to. he sonters in the direction of the drink table in hopes of going undetected. 

to his own delight, he succeedes. and soon enough he stands before an array of different drinks, many of which are alcoholic. his mother will surely be distracted for the rest of the night, so he grabs a mixed drink to sip on, just for fun. 

he takes his time going back to his table, casually sipping his drink while he looks around the big ballroom. he eventually makes it to his table, but before he can sit back down, he notices that the table next to his is now almost completely occupied. by whom, he's not sure. he tries not to stare and he listens to their loud conversations. 

one voice, specifically, catches his attention. it stands out against the rest. it's light, quiet, but strong, and, mark thinks, pretty. now he's intrigued, and he wants nothing more than to connect that beautiful voice to a face. 

mark is  _definitely_ not the extroverted, outgoing type. he's quiet, and anxious when it comes to introducing himself. before he can think of what to say or do, he notices one of his mother's good friends sitting opposite of him, and he meets mark's eyes for a second. 

_shit,_ mark thinks,  _he's going say something._

mark's prediction is true, and seconds later, the tall man stands up from his chair and walk over to mark with long strides.

"mark lee! my goodness, i haven't seen you since last year. how've you been, son?" he grabs mark's hand firmly and shakes it. he brings him over to his large table of friends and mark curses in his head. 

mark takes a second to respond, and he does so without making eye contact with any of the pairs of eyes that are glued to him. 

"i'm- uh, i'm good, thank you. yourself?" mark shyly replies, voice quaint and small. by this point, his face is a bright shade of pink. 

"donghyuck, i don't believe you've met mark." the man says. "you've met his mother, mrs. lee, remember?" 

mark follows the man's gaze and it met with a kind of beauty that literally takes his breath away. 

"oh, yes, hello mark. my name is donghyuck." the boy replies, reaching his hand out for mark's. 

their hands meet and mark is almost unable to speak. "nice to meet you, too." 

the boy before him smiles, and mark can't help but smile back. he's got big brown eyes, and light brown hair that's splayed across his forehead. his skin is golden tan, and he looks soft, mark thinks. 

mark realizes he's staring when he hears donghyuck clear his throat. "do you, um, want to go outside, maybe, with me?" mark says, tearing his gaze away from donghyuck. 

donghyuck looks around at the rest of peoplr at the table, who, by this time, are already back to having their own conversations. they don't notice when the two boys leave. 

mark remembers the last time he came to one of these parties, where he spent most of his time on the patio in towards the back of the big room. he leads the two as they make their way outside. nobody spares them a glance on their way out, too absorbed in conversation. 

they reach the big white french doors that lead outside, where they find a big deck, and a massive lawn beneath it. 

there's only a hand full of people out, and they're all sitting in chairs on the lawn below them. it's almost dark, and mark takes notice of the way the porch lights illuminate donghyuck's features perfectly. he's staring again.

mark breaks their semi-awkward silence by suggesting that they go sit on the bench on the far end of the deck. it has a beautiful view, really. donghyuck agrees with a nod of his head and they sit down. 

they sit quietly for a moment, not sure what to say, until donghyuck chimes in, "thank you, mark."

"for what?" mark replies, turning his head to face donghyuck.

"for getting me out of there. i thought there was no way out." he smiles. 

"i know how you felt. my mom drags me to these parties every year, unfortunately." mark replies. "but, i've never seen you here before?"

donghyuck nods, "yeah, this is my first time. my dad has never wanted me to come until this year. he told me i needed to socialize so he made me come." he laughs a little. 

that sound. mark wants to hear again, like music to his ears. god, he's never felt that feeling before, and it's weird to him. he's never really had any of these feelings before. never took such quick notice to someone's beauty like this before. he's literally awe struck at this boy who he's only just met.

"well," mark starts, hoping to god that he doesn't stutter out his next words. "i'm glad he did." 

donghyuck's cheeks turn the lightest shade of red, but mark can still see it. "i like you, mark."

mark pauses, "and i like you, donghyuck." 

he can still see the smile that adorns donghyuck's face in that moment. so warm, and now it's something mark can only associate with a feeling of home. 

he looks back on those moments now, from that night two years ago, and he realizes how dumb he was. he proved his own point wrong, because it took him just seconds to know that donghyuck would be in his life forever. 

 

\---

 

now they sit in mark's driveway, still and quiet. just having returned from a long day trip to their favorite beach with their friends, they're both pretty whipped. so when mark is taken out of his concious trance, the first face he sees is that of his love. now they sit in mark's driveway, still and quiet.

golden skin, freshly tanned, illuminated by the sun to the west, hair blown about by the sunroof that they've left open. the sky is a bright shade of pink and the air is warm.

donghyuck's hand finds it's way to mark's thigh, without a single word. mark grabs his hand in his own and brings his knuckle to his lips.

soon, he finds himself settled in mark's lap, laying his head on mark's shoulder with their hands still intertwined. donghyuck's phone still pumps music into the car, and donghyuck finds himself falling tired. by this time, they'd been parked for fourty minutes doing nothing but enjoying eachother's company.

a quiet voice speaks up, "i'm sleepy, mark."

"do you want to go inside? you can spend the night."

"mmm." donghyuck hums a yes. "carry me."

mark rolls his eyes, but still agrees nonetheless. there's not a thing he wouldn't do for that boy. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAH i love markhyuck heheh ALSO sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling errors/typos im honestly too lazy to check lmao


End file.
